Proof
by kuramasowner
Summary: ONE SHOT! YokoOC Yoko attacks Kurama's new girlfriend who's a miko trying to prove that all she really wants is to kill him, unfortunatly for him things don't go as he planned and he finds out that sometimes even he isn't always right


Ok I know this is completely random and I know it. If you've ever read any of my other stuff you've heard of Sasami before but this is a different Sasami. This is a one shot in which Sasami is a miko who fell in love with our favorite kitsune and she proves her love the only way she can with Yoko. I was thinking of having her die in the end but well that idea kind of flew out the window. I'm rating this R because well she does bleed a whole damn lot and there is threatening of killing and stuff in here. By the way this entered my mind and I just had to type it up it is a ONE SHOT people no more will be added to this, mostly because I can't possibly see this turning into a story. Oh and just so you know the whole jewel thing in here is also a sort of random thing. If you've read my story Yusuke's half sister just think of that jewel and that's basically this one.. so yeah that's it hope you guys like this if you don't... well don't matter this is a one shot.  
  
  
  
Yoko slashed his claws down Sasami's back causing her to cry out in pain. He continued to attack her left and right. She only stood there, taking the attacks not daring to lift a hand up. Yoko growled, "I will prove to my other half the truth about you."  
  
She looked up, "prove what?"  
  
Yoko stood in front of her and snarled, "how dare you miko, don't think you fool me."  
  
Sasami looked at him, blood covering her body, "fool you?"  
  
Yoko took her hand and put it on his chest smirking, "do it miko, purify me I know you want to."  
  
Sasami blinked, "what?"  
  
He licked the blood from his claws, "this is all your blood miko, don't you just want to attack me now?"  
  
Her eyes widened, "what?"  
  
He placed a dagger at her side, "do it miko, attack me so my other side will finally see the truth."  
  
She looked down and to his surprise he could see tears go down her face mixing with blood and causing red drops to fall from her face. She slid her hand up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips against him shocking him at the tenderness of her kiss, "I would never attack you love."  
  
He blinked in surprise, "what are you doing miko? If you don't stop I will stab you."  
  
She smiled and ran her hand gently down his arm to his hand and wrapped her hand gently around his. His fingers tightened around the dagger thinking she was going to take it. She smiled sadly, "if it would make you happy love." She took his hand and led him to stab her side. Her eyes widened as the dagger entered her side, blood pouring from the wound.  
  
Yoko's eyes widened, "you what did you do?"  
  
She looked up at him, blood seeping from the corner of her mouth as she smiled, "are you happy love?"  
  
Yoko blinked, "you... you what?"  
  
She hugged him gently, digging the dagger deeper inside her, "are you happy love? Does my death make you happy?"  
  
He dropped his arm to the side, dropping the dagger, "you said, your death would be the end of Ningenkai. You said, you were the only one able to keep the jewel of power in check and if you died any demon could use it to destroy Ningenkai."  
  
She smiled, barely conscious as she held on to him, "yes I know."  
  
He clenched his fists, "then why the hell did you let me do that? Why the hell did you lead my hand to do that!?  
  
She looked back up at him more blood seeping from her mouth, "nothing matters if you're not happy. I would rather die by your hands making you content then to live my entire life protecting the jewel and having you doubt my love."  
  
Yoko stared at her in shock, "you really do love me?"  
  
She smiled, "of course I do my love, with all my heart." She closed her eyes and fell unconscious in his arms.  
  
He held her gently, "Sasami... my... love." He growled, what the hell had he done. He needed to get her home, he needed to get her bandaged and healed.  
  
Yoko knocking your other half unconscious isn't the best of ideas, Kurama said in his mind.  
  
Yoko stayed silent carrying Sasami to his den, Kurama would never forgive him for this.  
  
Kurama saw her through Yoko's eyes, what happened to her? Oh god there's so much blood... you're covered in it Yoko.  
  
I know that Kurama, Yoko said softly.  
  
Kurama paused, those injuries, they look like claws made them.  
  
I know that too, Yoko said even softer.  
  
You did it didn't you? Dammit Yoko I told you she loves us and you attacked her, Kurama practically screamed in their mind.  
  
Yoko flinched, I know Kurama and I am fixing that mistake.  
  
What finally changed your stubborn mind? Kurama said in their mind deceptively calm.  
  
Yoko paused, she was willing to die to make us happy.  
  
I know that! Kurama screamed.  
  
Yoko ignored his other half concentrating on healing and bandaging the miko in his arms. He was in shock, he hadn't expected what had happened. He had expected her to try and kill him, to try and purify him to save herself.  
  
Yoko gritted his teeth, "why didn't she do it?"  
  
Because she loves us you idiot! Kurama shouted.  
  
I didn't think she really did, and do not call me an idiot, Yoko snarled in their thought.  
  
Kurama scowled, well you are if you hurt her this bad... oh god she looks so hurt.  
  
She'll be fine, Yoko insisted trying to convince himself more then his other half.  
  
"Yoko?" Sasami mumbled softly.  
  
Yoko blinked, "you're ok."  
  
She smiled up at him, "are you?"  
  
He growled, "don't ask stupid questions."  
  
She closed her eyes, "I'm sorry."  
  
He frowned, "do not apologize miko."  
  
Tears poured down her cheeks, "I made you doubt my love, I don't know what I did but I'm sorry."  
  
He growled, "damn it miko do not apologize, I should not have doubted you."  
  
She sat up wincing, "I'll be all right, you didn't hit anything vital."  
  
He forced her to lay back down, "you need to rest."  
  
She pressed her lips together, "I love you."  
  
He paused, "I love you too miko."  
  
She smiled, "do you really?"  
  
He sighed, "yes miko I do."  
  
She took his hand gently in hers, "stay with me please?"  
  
He lay next to her wrapping his arms around her middle, "I apologize Sasami, I should not have attacked you."  
  
She smiled and cupped his cheek, "are you happy? Because that's the only thing that matters to me."  
  
He sighed kissing her lips, "you foolish little miko."  
  
She hugged him, "only with you." Yoko kissed the top of her head holding her close, he really was an idiot. How could he do this to her. It didn't matter anymore, she would be ok he would make sure of that. 


End file.
